


Upset

by Csimissy1001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csimissy1001/pseuds/Csimissy1001
Summary: Inspired by promo for 12/4 episode





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny flopped onto the couch. He had a gun pressed to his head and survived. The first person that popped into his head was Rafael. How he would never get to hold him again. Just before the tears could fall again Rafael walked in. "Why aren't you at work?" "Liv sent me to check on you." "I'm fine." "If you want to talk I'm here." " look rafi I said I'm fine." Raphael noticed the lie as a coping strategy. But he knew sonny would tell him when he was ready. He sat next to sonny and put his arm around him. Sonny couldn't help it. The tears fell hard and fast. "The son of a bitch put a gun to my head. The first person I thought of was you. How if he pulled that trigger I would never get to hold you, never get to look into your eyes again." "Mi armor trust me it wasn't your time." He buried his head in Rafael's chest and sobbed.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has doubts if he can do his job anymore

Sonny stopped crying. He looked at Rafael. "Sorry." "Never apologize for being human." "Iiv saved my life. She shot the bastard in the head. His blood splattered all over my face." Rafael pulled him close. "Baby I'm so sorry. Now I know how you felt when I was threatened." Sonny got a dazed look. "I don't know if I can be a cop anymore." "Why?" "Im afraid I'll turn bad and lose you in the process." "Just because Cole turned bad doesn't mean you will." Sonny shook his head. He took his badge off the coffee table and stared at it. "I will stay with SVU." His bright blue eyes locked with Rafael's green. "I'm going to get some cannoli." "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to capture the essence of sonny and Rafael's relationship


End file.
